And So He Leaves
by Helow365
Summary: Hikaru wants to be with Haruhi, but that means he and Kaoru will be seperated. When Kaoru already leaves, the host club will try get him back, but will they succeed?
1. I'm leaving

_I don't own Ouran High School Host Club._

* * *

"Hey Kaoru guess what?"

"Yeah, Hikaru. What is it?"

"Well… I've decided to go to the same university as Haruhi. Isn't that great?"

"Oh… yeah. I hope you have a good time," Kaoru replied sadly.

Hikaru looked at his twin confused. He thought Kaoru would be happy.

"Hey Kaoru, what do you mean that I'm going to have a good time? Aren't you going to come along as well?

"No… I'm going elsewhere." Kaoru replied walking out of the room.

'What's wrong with him?" Hikaru thought. Then suddenly he remembered…

He was supposed to go to a different university not the university Haruhi was going to, but the one Kaoru always wanted to go to. He and Kaoru promised on that.

"Kaoru wait," he yelled running after his brother.

Hikaru looked everywhere, but never found Kaoru. That's when he realized Kaoru's flight was supposed to leave today. He was too late, his brother was **gone**.


	2. what now?

Hikaru paced back and forth. He was angry at himself for forgetting the promise and for letting Kaoru leave like that.

The rest of the ex-host club members watched, unaware of what was really going on.

"Shouldn't we do something about him?" Haruhi asked the others.

"There's nothing we really can do. He's going this because he's missing his brother, who's in another country," Kyouya replied remaining completely absorbed in whatever he was doing.

"Wait Kaoru left without him?"- Haruhi

"Well you did tell Hikaru that you guys could go to the same university as you if he wanted to, so…"-Honey

"WAIT WHAT! Haruhi why didn't you give me that option?!" Tamaki suddenly burst obviously hurt that Haruhi didn't give him that attention.

"Sempai you in a grade ahead of me, you already chose."

"That doesn't mean I couldn't change…" Tamaki said in his small depressed phase.

"Oh, I know I'll just follow him. There's no way I'm losing Kaoru that easily," Hikaru finally spoke up, even though the entire time he was focusing on getting Kaoru back.

"Hikaru you can't just leave like that, we have school to go to."-Haruhi

", but what about Kaoru." –Hikaru

"You can wait until the first break" –Haruhi

Hikaru gave in, but he felt broken and lonely because of it.


	3. The start and end of class

The class was about to start and both Hikaru and Haruhi had already taken their seats. Everyone around them was talking, but the two of them stayed mostly silent. Every now and then Haruhi would try to start a conversation, but Hikaru would either not answer or give a simple one word answer and soon she decided that it was best to try and make new friends. Hikaru continued to stay to himself.

"Okay let's begin class," the teacher said as she entered the room. The class started out with attendance. Hikaru heard his name called out and he confirmed his attendance. He expected Kaoru to be called out next, but he has quickly disappointed.

This is when a sudden shock arose in him and he fully realized that Kaoru wasn't there and it was his fault. Hikaru quickly got up and left the room, while everyone else just stared.

"Hikaru?" Haruhi questioned as Hikaru left.

Hikaru ran off as fast as he could to the airport so he could follow Kaoru.


	4. Hikaru enters the school

**I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or anything from it.**

Hikaru looked at the huge building before him knowing that finding Kaoru might take some time, especially since he didn't know where he could even start. As he entered the school he heard someone calling out "Hey, Kaoru wait up!"

Hikaru looked around, but he couldn't see Kaoru which meant the person was either crazy or that Kaoru was hiding from him. So he just continued on.

"Hey Kaoru, why didn't you wait for us?" A group of boys looked at Hikaru expecting an answer.

"I'm not Kaoru," Hikaru said blankly. The boys stared at him confused. This kid had to be Kaoru, he looked exactly the same. The all thought 'He probably is playing a joke on us.' When they looked back at "Kaoru" they saw that be had already moved on.

"Kaoru, come back?" one of them called out as they ran after him. At this point Hikaru was getting sick and tired of all these distractions.

"Just leave me alone. I'm not Kaoru, I'm his twin Hikaru. So unless you are going to help me find him you better just leave me alone," Hikaru yelled at all of them

The boys looked at each other and nodded. (By the way the boys' names are Alex, Robb, Pablo, and Sampson.) They got into a small circle and whispered, while Hikaru stood waiting for a reply.

"Well what should we do?"-Robb

"Since when did Kaoru have a twin?"-Pablo

"Well clearly this is Kaoru; he just hit his head or something and found himself believing this."-Alex

"Oh… that makes sense, but what should we do about that?"-Sampson

"Simple we get him to the school nurse!"-Alex

"Well we were talking we will help you find Kaoru," Alex said with a small smile on his face, while the other boys just nodded.

"Okay finale, Well lead on," Hikaru said knowing that these people would save him a lot of time.


End file.
